


Just Another Forbidden Date

by HolliTheGay



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Picnics, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolliTheGay/pseuds/HolliTheGay
Summary: Angel Miku and Demon Fukase meet up for one of their forbidden dates on earth.
Relationships: Fukase/Hatsune Miku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Just Another Forbidden Date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a request from @telephonesounds on Instagram. They're a really good artist so go check them out!
> 
> Apologize if there are any typos. Let me know and I'll go ahead and fix them.

Parting soft clouds with a flutter of wings, she landed gracefully on the cold, moonlight streets at the edge of the city. A shiver ran down her spine and she wrapped her pale white shawl tighter around her frame. Still, she pressed forward, nervous, but excited. Nights like these always left her on edge. After all, earth was a dangerous place and in the dark of the night, it always felt as though someone was watching her. 

_ "Seems I've caught myself an angel."  _

Cool fingers gripped her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Spinning around, she let out a relieved laugh and threw her arms around the man before her. 

"Fukase!" She mused, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. The demon chuckled, running his fingers through long blue hair. 

"You know it's dangerous for an angel to be walking around all alone at night. What if a demon were to catch you?" He caressed a hand along her cheek.

Miku hummed quietly in thought, leaning into the touch. "I guess I'd be left to their mercy then." She flashed a cheeky smile reaching up to trace a finger along one of Fukase's horns. "what are you going to do with me, mr. demon?" 

Fukase rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead, gentle like the lady herself. "I thought we'd start with a midnight snack at the park. How does that sound?" He revealed the small black and red basket he'd been hiding behind his back. Miku grinned, bouncing on her heels excitedly. 

"That's so sweet! I can't believe you packed us a picnic!" The angel grabbed his hand and tugged him along the path toward the park. Fukase stumbled forward to keep up, smiling at how excited his lover seemed. The park wasn't too far from where they'd run into each other and at the pace Miku was dragging him as they were there in no time. 

The demon found their usual spot under an apple tree and spread out the blanket gracefully, gesturing for Miku to take a seat. The angel sat, back against the tree and eagerly awaited as Fukase set out their meal. Small tea sandwiches, various pastries, and a few sweet little candies were strewn about the blanket and to top it off, some hot tea. Typical of the aristocratic demon, Fukase had packed a thermos full of hot water, various flavors of tea bags, and sugar of course, though he never used any himself, he knew miku had a bit of a sweet tooth. 

"Fukase, this is perfect. Thank you for always doing this." Miku sighed contentedly, taking a small bite from her tea sandwich. 

"Not a problem at all. It would be harder for you to sneak food out of heaven anyway. Plus it's fun to spoil you. You know I won't touch the sweets so it's all for you." He watched the blush rise in his angel's cheeks and smiled. "Now, which tea would you like?" 

"Umm…" miku leaned forward to look at the flavors, tucking some loose hair behind her ear. "I think I'll take the apple chai." 

"You've become quite fond of apples since we met." Fukase hummed, adding the teabag to her water and picking his own. 

"Well it is the forbidden fruit after all. Besides, they remind me of you. I tried one for the first time on one of our outings and it was…  _ magical. _ " The angel sighed wistfully, reminiscing over their past dates. 

The two enjoyed their little meal with miku adding copious amounts of sugar to her tea and eating most of the sweets, saving any extra candies in her pockets for later. Fukase cleaned up as they ate, packing away all the plates and cups and setting the basket aside before joining miku against the apple tree. Apples weren't in season this time of year, but the trees were flowering and petals drifted along the wind with every strong breeze. The demon tucked one of the small blossoms behind Miku's ear, running his fingers through her hair and leaning closer. 

"This is nice." She mumbled, shivering at a strong gust and pulling her shawl tighter. Summer had just begun on earth, so she'd expected it to be warmer. 

"Are you cold?" Fukase asked, already taking off his silvery white coat and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Nights can get cold here even in the warm season." Miku nodded, awkwardly shifting to sit in the demon's lap instead of just huddling beside him. Fukase chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and just holding her close. 

"I wonder how long we'll be able to keep this up." Miku murmured. 

"We've managed to keep it a secret for this long. What makes you think we'll get caught?" 

"Come on, Fukase. You know we can't hide it forever. Someone's going to catch us eventually. And then what? I-... I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose you." Miku felt the arms around her squeeze a little tighter. 

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone take you away from me." Fukase pressed his face into the Angel's hair. "You're all mine." He growled. Miku smiled a little, trusting of his words, but still nervous at the prospect of being found out. She leaned her head back and pressed a kiss to his chin. 

"Thanks." She whispered. Miku twisted in her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck with a bashful smile. The demon pulled her up into a soft kiss, running a hand along her back, the other cupping her rosy cheek.

The two stayed in that position, cuddled up under an apple tree watching the stars twinkle in the night sky and keeping each other warm. On nights like these, they both felt at ease, away from all the stressors of their respective lives on opposite sides of the afterlife. They had each other, and even though their love was forbidden and their dates were dangerous, they never felt more relaxed than when in their lovers arms. As always, dawn came and they had to go their separate ways, but they'd see each other again soon for another peaceful outing. 

Fukase pressed a kiss to the angel's hand and bowed as if she were a princess. _ "Until next time, my angel. Have a safe flight back to heaven." _ Miku giggled at the theatrics and curtsied to play along before wrapping that warm white coat back around Fukase's shoulders and pulling him down into a kiss. 

_ "See you soon, my demon."  _


End file.
